The Multiversal Crisis
by chrisfardell
Summary: Practicallly everything, Sci fi anime, cartoons, some of my original fiction, please reveiw. Chapter 1 Updated
1. Intro DS9, Lost in Space, original fic

Multiversial Crisis - Intro - Part 1

Star Trek: DS9 (After Relaunch), an original fiction and Lost in Space.

2 March 2377

Federation Station Deep Space Nine next to the Bajoran Wormhole (Also known as the Celestial Temple)

It began as a normal day on DS9, however there was trouble brewing...

In Quarks Bar, Quark was worrying about his profits (as almost all Ferengi do); however they were the lowest they had been since he had gotten his Ferengi Business Licence back. Captain Kira was in the Bar. "What are you whining about Quark?" She asked.

"Profits are down very low, everyone who comes in wants to go to Vic's, they just get a drink and go up to the Holosuite, the Dabo tables have been quiet for a week, they are unpopular" Quark continued.

"I am sure things would pick up eventually" Kira said, secretly hoping that Quark would probably realise that DS9 under Federation rule wasn't a good place for a Ferengi business.

"_Ops to Captain Kira, there appears to be something wrong with the wormhole_"

"I'll be right there" Kira left Quarks and went up to Ops. She hoped that the thing wrong with the wormhole wasn't something that posed a threat to the Prophets…

"Report" she said.

"There is Tetryon and Tachyon radiation coming out and we are losing the signal from the subspace relay in the Gamma Quadrant" Science officer Thirishar ch'Thane said.

"That is a problem" Kira said

"Get Starfleet Command for me" She continued.

"Message sent" Shar said.

Kira went into the office and contacted the 1st minister of Bajor, Asarem, she told her about the problem with the wormhole.

10 December 43 BC

The Village of Corral in the Roman Province of Helvetia.

In a villa that looked a lot like the other villas in the village (from the outside), the time travellers from the year 2000 received a message from the 22nd Century.

"Chris there is a message coming from the 22nd Century, it is for you" Georgina Farrelli, the only non human member of the time travelling group, said. Chris Fardell went to the computer console in the lounge room, and accessed the temporal communications satellite which was in geostationary orbit over the Island of Ceylon (Sri Lanka in late 20th century), he accessed the message Georgina was talking about.

"Hello Danica, What is the problem?" He asked. Danica Sirius was in the 22nd Century on Space Station Delroy and she was an android.

"The Terran Federation Space force in the 24th Century wants you to investigate a subspace anomaly in the Delta Quadrant near the Xeroxian Border" Danica said.

"Ok I will get to your time straight away" Chris said.

Then the conversation finished.

"Ok we are all going to go to the 22nd Century at Space Station Delroy, we will be back as just after we left, as always" Chris said. The time travellers went to the time machines and they then went forward into the 22nd Century.

23 June 2003

Spaceship Jupiter II. Out in Deep Interstellar Space somewhere looking for Earth.

Onboard the Jupiter II the Robinson's and Co haven't seen a planet in weeks when the Jupiter II came upon something.

A wormhole in fact but they were unsure weather they would enter.

"I say we should enter it, it could lead back to Earth" Dr Smith said.

"It could but we don't know if it is stable or not" Professor John Robinson said.

The Robot looked at the sensor readings, "the wormhole appears to be stable"

"Ok we will put it to the vote, will we go through the wormhole or not" John said

They all voted including Dr Smith and the Robot.

"Ok through the Wormhole then" said John.

"I hope it does lead back to Earth" Will said.

"I do too" Judy said.

The Jupiter II entered the wormhole.


	2. Intro Sliders, Voyager, Doctor Who, ori...

Giant Crossover Introduction Part 2  
  
21 May 1998  
  
The Chandlers Hotel in somewhere in Los Angeles  
  
A blue vortex opened and 4 people came out.  
  
They were from different dimensions, Rembrant Brown a former singer now slider, Maggie Beckett a former fighter pilot, Quinn Mallory who invented the sliding device and was a college student, and his brother Colin Mallory who happened to come from a dimension where the technological level was at late 18th century levels.  
  
"What do you know right outside the Chandlers" Rembrant said.  
  
"Doesn't happen too often" Quinn said. They went inside and booked in for a week as that was what the timer said, 168 hours. As soon as they had booked in another vortex opened inside the foyer. "More sliders?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Certainly is possible." Quinn said  
  
"But it could also be Kromaggs" Quinn said.  
  
"If it is we'll kick their butts" Remmy said. It happened to be more Sliders much younger than the group that had arrived before.  
  
"Now that is suprising" Colin said.  
  
"They don't look much older than 19" Quinn said.  
  
"What do you know the foyer of the Chandlers this doesn't happen too often" one of the younger sliders said. They booked in for a week as well and went up to their rooms.  
  
March 2377 in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
The Federation Starship Voyager enroute to Earth which is about 50 years away.  
  
"Captains log Stardate 53169.9. Voyager has detected gravimetric distortions that may be a result of a wormhole about 12 light years away we are investigating. I hope the wormhole if it exists will lead us to the Alpha Quadrant. We are presently on course for the phenomenon at Warp 9". Captain Kathryn Janeway with their ship being lost in the Delta Quadrant for 6 years was very hopeful that they would get home. As they neared the phenomenon Seven of Nine scanned the phenomenon from Astrometrics.  
  
"It is not a wormhole but I am not sure of what it is either, it is unknown by the Borg, it appears to be an intersection of a few dozen dimensions." Seven said.  
  
"It warrants investigating" Janeway said.  
  
"Agreed" Seven said. Voyager arrived at the anomaly about an hour later. "It is definitely an interdimensional interception captain, I am picking up at least 100 different universes" Harry Kim said.  
  
"Sensors are picking up at least one other Federation starship but it isn't Intrepid Class" Tuvok said.  
  
"Try hailing it maybe they have been investigating it longer than we have" Janeway said.  
  
"They are hailing us" Tuvok said. "They are identifying themselves as Voyager and Captain Chakotay wants to talk to the captain of this Voyager" Tuvok said.  
  
"Onscreen" Janeway said.  
  
"A Janeway, your Voyager must have avoided the Unimatrix Zero incident" the Alternate Chakotay said.  
  
"To the contrary it happened in this universe alright, What do you know about this anomaly?" Janeway asked. The alternate Chakotay looked just like the Chakotay on that Intrepid Class Voyager. "Captain I am picking up a Hirogen hunting vessel in one of the universes" Kim said  
  
"It probably doesn't pose much of a threat captain but I would advise caution" Tuvok said. "My Tuvok says the same, and no I don't know much more than you about this anomaly captain" the alt Chakotay said.  
  
"Ok end transmission" Janeway said. Voyager then ran another sensor scan on the anomaly.  
  
November 1998 in the City that in other dimensions would be called Dubbo, NSW, Australia but in this dimension was called Louisville, New South France, New Holland 2 interdimensional travelers were halfway through their visit to that dimension. One was French, her name was Carole la Blanc from near Dijon. The other was Australian, Chris Fardell from Dubbo.  
  
They were at one of the swimming baths at the side of the La Peruse (Macquarie) River. Then suddenly midstream some kind of distortion appeared. "That's weird" Chris said.  
  
"What is it?" Carole asked him in English. (Chris knew some French but it was very rudimentary)  
  
"I am not sure..." Chris said.  
  
"What could it be?..." Carole asked unsure if she would get an answer.  
  
"It could be a temporal thingy or a wormhole gone wrong or the multiverse coming under too much stress" Chris said.  
  
"I don't know what you mean" Carole said.  
  
"Neither do I, I just hope it doesn't swallow up Louisville or the La Peruse" Chris said. Straight after he spoke this the anomaly started to shrink.  
  
"I'll take that as a good sign" Chris said.  
  
"Me as well" Carole said.  
  
In the Vortex (Where time and space are one).  
  
In something that looked like an old British Police Box on the outside, but was much larger on the inside, the Doctor was taking a rare chance to relax. He hadn't really relaxed since he had visited a holiday planet with Sarah, and that was a very long time ago, since he had both Leela and K9 as his companions.  
  
Suddenly the TARDIS lurched!  
  
"What was that Doctor?" Leela asked.  
  
"No idea, it could be many things, I'll look at the sensors" The Doctor said.  
  
The Doctor looked at the sensors.  
  
"Looks like a wormhole or something similar, we seem to have gone past it in our path through time" The Doctor said.  
  
"What is a wormhole?" Leela asked.  
  
"It is a tunnel through space, connecting two places in space that otherwise would be far apart" The Doctor said.  
  
"Affirmative master" K9 said.  
  
"Although I haven't been near one myself" the Doctor continued.  
  
"I am afraid I don't understand" Leela said.  
  
The Doctor attempted to explane to Leela what a wormhole was by using a hole through an apple as an analogy, but she still couldn't get it.  
  
Then the TARDIS shook again and started to rematerialise... 


	3. Intro Farscape, ST: TNG, Dr Who

The Multiversial Crisis: Introduction: Part 3

Farscape (2nd Season), Star Trek: The Next Generation (w/o Wesley), Space Station Dubbo (Original fic), Doctor Who (1st Doctor, Barbara, Ian and Vicki) and Stargate SG1 (w/Jonas).

2 April 2001 - The Uncharted Territories

Moya was crusing peacefully through open space, or at least she and Pilot were...

In the hangar John Crichton was examining his module and talking to the DRD which he had broken and repaired when he first come aboard Moya when Aeryn came storming in...

"There you are Crichton!" Aeryn Sun said.

"What is up Aeryn?" Crichton asked.

"Rygel has gone all 'Dominaar' on us again, he is demanding that we obey his orders, and D'Argo is chasing him threatening to strangle him..." Aeryn said.

"That is serious" Crichton said. He decided to go and try to make sense of what Aeryn had told him

He and Aeryn then went to where D'Argo and Rygel were...

D'Argo was chasing Rygel with his sword/pulse rifle

"Come here, you _frelling _Hynerian" he shouted.

"Woah, Woah, calm down D'Argo, Why are you trying to make us follow your orders Sparky?" Crichton said.

"I am a leader, and there are no other leaders here" Rygel said.

"But we are _not_ Hynerians" D'Argo said.

"That doesn't matter" Rygel said.

D'Argo and Rygel argued for a few more minutes and then Pilot interrupted...

"There appears to be some sort of spacial anomaly ahead, it may be a wormhole" Pilot said.

"That I must see" Crichton said.

Moya approached the wormhole...

8 February 2371 - on the outskirts of Federation space...

The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D dropped out of warp, where Starfleet Command had told them where some sort of subspace anomaly was...

"Captain's Log Stardate 48106.8 Starfleet Command has ordered us to investigate a subspace anomaly which according to the USS Faraday has increased in size at a consistant rate of 0.25 an hour for the past day..."

"At its current size of approximately 100 meters across it won't pose a threat for a decade at the least" Data said. The Enterprise' senior staff was gathered in the conference room discussing the anomaly.

"How do you recommend we proceed?" Captain Picard asked.

"Sending a few microprobes into it should provide more information than simply scanning it with sensors sir" Data said.

"Make it so" Picard said. The senior officers went out onto the Bridge and a minute later a microprobe was launched from the ship, and entered the anomaly...

...Some information made it out of the anomaly to the ship before the probe vanished, and the anomaly had increased its increase in size to a rate of 0.3 per hour. Data was the most puzzled, according to his calculations, the result should have been different.

However the information that the ship recieved was of some value, the anomaly shared some characteristics with the subspace fissure that Worf had been involved with in the previous year. "So the anomaly has something to do with Parallel Universes?" Picard asked.

"Either the anomaly exists in multiple universes or most of the universes would have an anomaly at the same location with almost the same characteristics, with the differences coming from attempts at observation like ours" Data said.

Picard understood, like trying to observe the behaviour of subatomic particles without a heisenberg compensator.

"I will need to go over with Sciences these results before we attempt further observation" Data said.

"Make it so" Picard said, looking at the anomaly on the bridge veiwscreen.

9 May 2067 - In orbit around Earth.

Space Station Armidale, ran by the University of New England, as well as Charles Sturt University and Southern Cross University, mainly as a space research center, though it also functioned as a campus/college for the students who lived in the space colonies nearby.

It was also the home of Danica Sirius, an android recently constructed, and a base for Daniel Brennan, a time traveler from the 1st decade of the 21st Century.

Deep within the station in an area considered to be incomplete, Danica was talking to Daniel about something.

"So, you think that these Centaurian explorers are up to something?" Danica asked.

"Definitely, they could be the vangard of a Centaurian effort to recolonise Earth, which would definitely be anomalous, as I have found that the 1st wave colonies are not that interested in recolonising the homeworld, rather in consolidating and then expanding outward" Daniel said.

"So you think that the Centaurians are being affected by a change from further in the future?" Danica asked.

"Yes, this needs investigation, as this has the potential to vastly change the history of the Galaxy" Daniel said.

"So, lets to some investigating" Danica said. They decided to look for more anomalies in Earth history before going to the future to investigate, they went to a study desk nearby, and accessed the history nets.

In The TARDIS travelling through time.

In the console room, the Doctor was checking the console, when Vicki came in. "What is it, child?" he asked.

"Have we arrived yet?" Vicki asked.

"We haven't yet, don't be impatient" The Doctor said. Then the TARDIS shook, and materialised in a manner that concerned the Doctor. He and Vicki were tossed about the console room. The Doctor activated the scanner. They had landed on a planet. Ian and Barbara came into the console room then.

"What happened to toss the TARDIS around like that Doctor?" he asked.

"I wish I knew, there is nothing on the scanner to indicate what dragged us out of the vortex, we will have to investigate"

"Right now?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, If we take off again the same thing may happen, we have to find out the cause, let's go" The Doctor said. He pressed the door lever, the doors opened. He beckoned his companions out. Soon Ian, Barbara and Vicki were waiting for the Doctor to come out. After he came out and locked the TARDIS, he sighed. This adventure was going to be testing.

12 November 2002 - Planet PGX-475

The Stargate activated, then SG-1 came out. Jack O'Neil first, then Jonas Quinn, then Sam Carter, then finally Teal'c. They had come to the planet investigating rumours of Anubis having sent a force of Jaffa to investigate ruins left by the Ancients on this planet.

The area around the Stargate was completely quiet. Nothing.

"Well, campers, looks like the Tok'ra might be wrong again!" ONeil said.

"I wouldn't assume that sir" Carter said.

"Why not?" O'Neil asked.

"There appear to be tracks here consistent with Jaffa soliders" Teal'c said.

"Why wouldn't they leave a guard at the Stargate?" Jonas asked.

"No idea, but it could be a trap, be alert" O'Neil said.

Then the Stargate started activating...


	4. Intro Enterprise, Flinstones, Dr Who 10

**The Multiversial Crisis: Introduction Part 4**

Enterprise, The Flinstones and Doctor Who (10th Doctor, with Rose)

**1 February 2152**

The Enterprise NX-01 suddenly dropped out of warp.

"What is wrong" Captain Jonathon Archer asked, as he noticed this.

"There appears to be some sort of subspace phenomenon that has disrupted our warp drive" Subcommander T'Pol said.

"An anomaly?" Archer asked.

"To use the Human term, yes" T'Pol said.

"What do the Vulcan's call it" Malcom Reid asked.

"That is not relevent at this time" T'Pol said.

"Right" Reid said. Suddenly the Enterprise shook.

"What is happening?" Archer demanded.

"We are being drawn into the anomaly by some kind of force" T'pol said.

The Enterprise was then drawn towards the anomaly...

**2 June, in a year in the distant past**

Fred Flinstone was at work, He had been busy operating the brontosaurus crane when Mr. Slate, his boss, called him to his office.

"What is it Mr. Slate?" Flinstone asked.

"I have been going over your recent work, and you have been doing a lot better than previously" Mr. Slate said.

"That is good to hear Mr. Slate" Fred said.

"It is your lucky day, Mr. Flinstone" Mr. Slate said. Mr Slate explained to Fred that in recognition of his recent good work, he would get a small pay rise. Fred was delighted, he couldn't wait to tell Wilma.

Later in the day Fred ran out of the quarry, exitedly, almost forgetting to sign out.

However on his way home, he saw something that would most likely change Bedrock forever.

All of Bedrock could see it. It was a rip in the fabric of space time. They could see at this time an Egyptian city with some Pyramids in the distance.

When Fred got home he told Wilma about the pay rise, but then was interrupted by Bamm Bamm running over from next door very frightened. Followed by the even more frightened Barney and Betty...

It seemed that Bedrock was under some kind of dreadful attack...

**The TARDIS, in flight...**

The Doctor and Rose were in the console room, being tossed about, as the TARDIS moved through time. "What is happening?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, something is changing the TARDIS's course. It is impossible but there it is" the Doctor said.

Then the TARDIS shuddered more and more, as if it was straining to get through something, and then it suddenly stopped, knocking both Rose, and the Doctor, out...


End file.
